Sidaction:Qu'estce qui est moche, vieux, sang mél
by orlidom
Summary: un truc qui est drole mais qui en meme temps fais reflechire avec voldy et c'est truands... "Quand Voldy decouvre une facon de tué Harry potter assez naturel..."


_**Qu'est-ce qui est moche, vieux, sang mélé et... qui est content d'avoir le sida?**_

Disclamer : blablabla, rien ne mapartien.. blablabla.. tout Mrs. Rowling... Blablabla.. pas d'argent je sais avec ca...

NA : comme je ne peux rien refuser a Anhelo... jai ecri moi aussi un truc pour la Sidaction... c un truc qui devrai vous faire poser des question a savoir : ''est-ce que je doit rire ou non?'' c pas un truc hyper serieu comme la fais anhelo mais ca devrai vous faire reflechire tout de meme sur le fais... hum.. reflechicher et si vous savez pas sur quoi reflechire dite le moi je vous lindiquerai finalement.. hum.. donc.. voila, un truc que jai ecri super de bonne heure le matin et qui sans tatu ne serai vraimetn pas publier loll

C un POV de mon Lucius!

Je ne sais pas quelle lubie s'est emparée du Maître en ce moment, mais je me retrouve dans une grande salle d'attente, à sa demande, avec mes congénères Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entré dans le bureau de la Médicomage depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes… Tiens, voilà Severus qui fait son entrée en retard comme d'habitude, ce Dumbledore doit le surveiller d'un peu trop près, voilà pourquoi il ne peut être au rendez-vous à l'heure…

"Lucius, que faisons nous ici?" Me demande-t-il.

"Le maître tenait à passer quelques tests de santé…"

"Et pourquoi a-t-il décidé que nous devions tous l'accompagner?"

"Bien tu connais le maître… il a peur des aiguilles, des lumière trop forte et vu que Ducky (référence aux fiction de Elehyn « Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue », « UN VOLDIE A DISNEYLAND PARIS » et « LE MAILLON FAIBLE A POUDLARD ») est en train de se faire laver en ce moment même…"

"Oh je vois, donc Peter, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott sont avec lui dans le bureau pour le rassurer… et il s'est dit que nous nous inquiéterions pour lui…"

"Exactement!"

Donc après trente minutes supplémentaires où nous avons entendu des cris terrifiés venir du bureau, sans doute le moment ou la Médicomage a fait une prise de sang à notre maître, Nott, Avery, Crabbe et Goyle sortent du bureau en tenant un Voldy tout pale et évanoui.

#Le lendemain à une convocation de Voldy#

"Mes cher Mangemorts. Je vous ai appeler ici auprès de moi pour vous annoncer une nouvelle importante qui va sûrement bouleverser votre vie comme la mienne a pu l'être."

Un murmure s'élève de la salle entraînant suppositions sur suppositions. Je vois Avery et Nott parier sur la grande nouvelle. Severus lui me demande à l'oreille si je suis libre après la réunion, ha le petit pervers! Je lui réponds que oui et lui dit que je rejoindrai au même endroit que d'habitude. Alors que le maître continue d'essayer de se faire entendre, je perçois avec un certain amusement Rookwood supposer à Macnair que le maître a sûrement dû trouver une nouvelle crème rajeunissante et pouffer de rire, je dois d'ailleurs moi-même faire un effort considérable pour ne pas glousser dans l'ambiance générale. Mais mes résistances cèdent et je ris de bon cœur avec Severus, pendant que le maître, lui, continue son discourt comme un seul homme.

"… Sida."

Quoi? Sida? J'ai du mal comprendre… sida… Je me retourne ver Severus tout aussi interloqué… sida… Mais qu'est-ce que le mot « sida » vient faire dans une réunion de Mangemorts?

"Ma… Maître, heu… de quoi parlez-vous?"Couine Peter

Question très pertinente mon cher Peter. C'est déconcertant comme l'ambiance s'est alourdie. Il y a quelques instants tout le monde était joyeux et riait. Mais maintenant que nous avons, semble-t-il, tous capter ce petit mot, nous sommes subitement devenus très attentif à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a à nous dire.

"Queudver, tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je disais? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que tu n'as pas écouté. J'ai pourtant parlé de toi. Je disais que grâce à toi un nouveau plan venait de surgir de mon esprit, très brillant je dois dire!"

"Ha oui maître? et, et quel plan votre esprit, que je ne peux que qualifier de brillant, a-t-il créé?"

Quelques éclats de rire fusent dans la salle, c'est à croire que malgré tout, mes fidèles comparses Mangemorts ne pensent pas du tout que le maître soit brillant, même Peter a de la misère à cacher ses gloussements.

"Hé bien, tu te souviens qu'hier tu es venu me porter les résultats des tests auxquels j'ai été soumis? Demande Voldy à Peter"

"Oui… mais…"

"Hé bien les résultats sont positifs! Nous annonce-t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de reprendre avec des explications plus claires. J'ai le virus et je dois sûrement l'avoir transmis à Peter qui n'a pas pu résister à mon charme naturel et à mes avances sexuelles, la Médicomage m'a expliqué que ces petites bêtes se transmettent facilement! Et l'année passée, lors de mon grand retour, tu t'es coupé la main et par la suite tu as fait une entaille dans le bras de Harry Potter pour lui soutirer du sang, tu l'as gentiment contaminé. Maintenant, que Harry Potter est malade, je n'aurai pas besoin de chercher un moyen de le tuer! C'était pourtant simple, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant! C'est une idée de génie! Et je n'aurez même pas à me battre contre lui en duel, lui va mourir, et pas moi. La Médicomage m'a expliqué que moi j'ai seulement le virus en moi mais qu'il ne se développe pas, mais vu que je suis porteur, les autres, oui toi Peter par exemple, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, ont en eux le virus qui se développe. Alors j'imagine que vous êtes tous curieux de savoir de quoi Harry Potter va mourir?"

Nous faisons, le teint livide, un vague signe positif de la tête et écoutons dans un silence religieux. Je vois certains de mes comparses au le bord de l'évanouissement, d'autre, comme, Nott regarder avec effroi Peter et Voldy, et se retourner vers Crabbe et Goyle.

"Il va mourir du Sida, nous annonce-t-il avec un large sourire"

Je me tourne alors vers le reste de l'assemblée pour observer des réactions diverses et variées : je peux par exemple voir Peter tomber dans les pommes, tandis que Nott l'observe avec de grands yeux avant de se retourner vers Crabbe et Goyle. Ceux-ci se regardent le teint un peu vert. Les frères Lestrange ont un regard figé d'horreur sur Nott, alors que Bellatrix, furieuse, donne une gifle à son mari. Rookwood et Avery fixent Bellatrix avec terreur, tandis que Dolohov et Macnair ne peuvent décoller leurs yeux exorbités de Rookwood et Avery. Pour finir, je peux observer Mulciber et Travers fondre en larme en regardant Peter et Dolohov. Je me retourne vers Severus, histoire de voir s'il m'a été fidèle pendant toutes ces années, ou s'il a participé aux orgies organisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A mon grand soulagement il ne semble pas affecté par la nouvelle, il se penche vers moi et me murmure:

"J'ai toujours utilisé des condoms moi et j'ai toujours exigé que mes partenaires en utilisent également, et comme tu es le seul qui ai accepté d'en mettre, je pense pouvoir répondre à ta question en disant "non je ne t'ai pas trompé". A toi..."

"Tu es le seul aussi… je lance avec un sourire narquois… on se voit toujours ce soir?"Je demande…

"Hum… je dois d'abord apprendre à un jeune homme qu'il est déjà mort…"

Fin

donc jespere que vous avez malgrer tout reflechie sur le fais quil faus se proterger pcq comm la petite enumeration le demontrer sa se propage vite cette maladie.. donc fate toujours attention a vous!

bisou xxx  
Orlidom


End file.
